February Fourteenth
by XxTigerlilyxX
Summary: A certain Skulduggery Pleasant finds a little something unsettling about taking Valkyrie out for their usual late night investigations at this particular time of the year. Why? Because it's Valentines of course.


Feburary Fourteenth

It was a well known fact among the magical residents that Mr Skulduggery Pleasant had a certain partnership with his latest apprentice, and insisted on taking her around the city for late-night strolls to visit crime sites galore, or interview possible witness' for whatever crime they're currently investigating. Hence why it was such a shock to China Sorrows, when a lone Skulduggery arrived on her doorstep on February 14th in the late hours of night, begging for some relief from his boredom.

"China, forgive me for visiting at this time of night, but I need something-" At this China shuddered involuntarily for she had heard words similar to those, coming from outspoken men who were obviously drunk and infatuated with her appearance, and wanting something more under the covers. "Anything, to relief me from this boredom. I'd never thought I'd say this, but for the first time in years, this city has failed to vanquish my boredom."

Skulduggery leaned against her doorframe, his lean rigid form silhouetted against the moonlight, and the beginnings of an apprehensive smile lingered at his lips; no doubt he believed China would think of something to smash away his boredom. "First time in years? Really Skulduggery? Remember the time when we were young and foolish and we went to a bar and had too many drinks?" Retorted China, raising a dubious eyebrow. "And the next morning there were newspaper headlines about burnt down playground equipment and booby trapped swing sets?"

"Ahh…" Trailed away Skulduggery wistfully, "Good times, good times."

"You never learn do you? Well come inside and shut the door, I don't want a cold chill to come into my house." Instructed China and Skulduggery did as he was told, then he helped himself to one of China's best armchairs. "Hm, I suppose I ought to make you a cup of tea for hospitality's sake, even though you and I both know it's not physically possible for you to drink. Well, which flavour do you want? Green, white or black?"

"Black." Answered Skulduggery, and China did so, boiling the water silently in the kettle until it smoked. Ten minutes later she had made two cups of tea, black for Skulduggery and green tea for herself, then she invited him out into the connecting balcony to her library, where they sipped it under the starry night sky.

"So how's business being going at your end?" Inquired China with a dainty sip of her tea.

"Bored. Even beating up Scrapegrace has lost it's fun." Replied Skulduggery, "And there's been no further clues about the Sceptre."

"Well why aren't you out looking for further clues tonight?" Questioned China, "And do stop doing that - it makes me feel vary as to when it'll liquefy again."

"Oh sorry," Said Skulduggery and stopped evaporating his black tea in an instant, "You know what Valkyrie would say if she were here? Don't get your knickers in a knot."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, now where is she tonight? Your usually not seen without her?" Inquired China suspiciously, regarding Skulduggery carefully as he made his reply.

"Oh…she's…asleep." Retorted Skulduggery stupidly, resulting in China half snorting in her cup. (Except she easily covered it up with immense skill so that it was almost impossible to notice).

"Very funny, but when has her being asleep stopped you before?" Demanded China.

"Hmm…well, I can't take her out tonight." Replied Skulduggery.

"And why not?" Asked China incredulously.

"Well…because…"

"Spit it out already."

Although it was physically impossible for Skulduggery to scowl for he had no eyebrows and skin, he made a hissing noise and the way he looked at China, implied that he would be scowling if he could. "Fine." He announced slowly and grimly, "It's because it's _Valentines Day_." He admitted.

"So?" Retorted an amused China, then a smirk spread across her mouth, "Oh I see; you didn't get her a present did you?" She shook her head dismally, "Even I thought you had more tact then that Skulduggery."

"No, it's not that, it's just that…" Skulduggery paused, if he could blush, he would be bright pink right now, "Well, see, there _isn't_ anything going on between us, you know? I'm may be violent, I may be uncivilized, but one thing I'm _not_, is a child predator."

China raised one sceptical eyebrow which said it all.

"There is nothing going on between us China." Said Skulduggery, his voice caked thick with embarrassment.

"Then what's wrong with taking her out?" Retorted China.

"Well, see, the residents, _might_ think there _is_ something going on. And if that's the case, then I _don't_ want it to happen." Replied Skulduggery, nodding to his own words.

"Because you couldn't handle the embarrassment?"

"Exactly!" Spat Skulduggery, taking a sip of his tea, only to find that the tea dripped through his skull and down his ribcage and dampened his suit. "Drat." He muttered, holding out a hand and drying it.

"Yes, but, why on earth, _would_ you fear that people might _think_ there is something going on if there isn't?" Remarked China, "Or is there really something your hiding here?"

"China you mistaken me, if there was anything going on I would've given it away by now. Secrets aren't my thing."

"Right." Commented a sceptical China, and silence filled the air.

After a while of China sipping tea and Skulduggery chucking the contents of his cup over the edge of the balcony, she spoke again, "You know, as much as you keep insisting there is nothing going on between you two," She remarked, receiving a death glare from Skulduggery, but she continued, "I think Valkyrie would appreciate it if you acknowledged her existence on Valentines day."

Skulduggery's only response was to stare at China, his black empty eye sockets keeping their gaze, as if they were saying 'no no no I won't do it I won't'.

"You know, think of Valkyrie, she's probably staying up all night waiting for you. She adores you, and she's very influential. You wouldn't want her thinking you didn't appreciate her do you? You wouldn't want her thinking she's worthless, you wouldn't want to break her delicate little heart. My advice is you go give her something, whether it be a moonlit rose, or a box of chocolates, or a session under the moon-"

"That's it China, I'm going. Your suggestions are getting way out of hand." Announced Skulduggery, giving his cup to her and stepping onto the balcony edge, with a curt wave, he jumped and flew across the air in the city, pushing the wind at himself with expert's skill.

"Hope I crushed your boredom!" Called out China, smiling at the silhouette of Skulduggery in the pre-dawn sky. She knew there was nothing going on between the two, she knew Skulduggery was probably just embarrassed but…she thought to herself, you need to get entertainment somewhere right? She wondered if Skulduggery took his advice, and what would come of it.

Xxx xxx xxx

When Valkyrie Cain woke up, it was well into the morning, she had fallen asleep quite late in an attempt to stay up for Skulduggery Pleasant, and when she realized he wasn't going to come, she was too sleepy to wonder why, and just simply sank into her bed of dreams.

Now though, Valkyrie was wide awake, she checked her watch and found out that it was 10.30. Her reflection peered back at her from the wardrobe mirror, looking at her with unblinking eyes. She shuddered, she couldn't help thinking there was just something wrong with her reflection nowadays.

Turning over to her bedside table to grab a brush to tangle the messy roots of her hair, she suddenly caught sight of a single red rose outside her window sill.

And beside that rose, was a box of chocolates, elaborately decorated, with ribbons and bells. The window sill felt tantalizingly cold against her hands, as she pushed up the window of her bedroom and leaned out, grabbing these presents with vivid carefulness. A rustle of paper met her ears, and a small white card slithered from it's place atop the box, it fell to the ground with a crisply defined crackle, and opened to reveal the insides of a card. A poem carefully scribbled in red ink assaulted Valkyrie's eyes, and made her heart beat several times faster as she read the humorous red words. Proclaiming an excuse for not being there last night, promising to take her out tonight.

Perhaps Skulduggery hadn't forgotten her after all.


End file.
